1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adapter plugs for automobile cigarette lighters and more particularly pertains to a adapter plug which may be used in an automobile's cigarette lighter socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cigarette lighter adapter plugs which can be used to power electrical accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, cigarette lighter adapter plugs heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of powering electrical accessories are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
For example, a U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,951 to Antretter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,315 to Wharton, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,870 to El-Haj each depict an adapter plug adapted to frictionally engage an adapter sleeve.
Other patents that illustrate components generally related to the present invention are U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,248 to Hiers and U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,484 to Chou.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a cigarette lighter adapter plug adapted to maintain frictional contact with its adapter sleeve while simultaneously being mechanically coupled thereto, thereby increasing the reliability of the electrical connection.
In this respect, the cigarette lighter adapter plug according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of powering electrical accessories.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for an improved cigarette lighter adapter plug which can be used to power electrical accessories. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.